Quiero Estar Contigo
by El Leon Aioria
Summary: Cinco armaduras de oro dadas, una de ellas no responde a llamado de su guardian y el santuario esta de nuevo en atake, dos corazones congelado en uno solo. Yaoi


Los personajes que hayan tomado de Saint Seiya son propiedad de Masami Kurumada yo solo los he tomado por pura diversión y sin ninguna ganancia.

SAINT SEIYA

¡Quiero estar contigo!

I Parte

El Nombre del Titán

En la profundidad de una cueva se ven unos barrotes en los cuales esta dentro una persona cubierto con una toga, solo se le ve la barba, se acerca una persona de gran estatura.

Señor todos creen que usted esta muerto y ahora hades a sido derrotado, mas no he encontrado la forma de sacarlo de ahí.

Yo si Belerofontes pero antes quiero que despiertes a estos antiguos caballeros mitológicos.

El ser misterioso le entrega un pergamino el cual esta escrito con sangre, Belerofontes, hace una reverencia y se retira.

Mientras en el Santuario.

Athena entrega sus nuevas armaduras doradas a los caballeros de bronce los cuales quedaron así.

Ikki de Leo, Shun de Virgo, Shyru de Libra y Hyoga de Acuario, mas algo sucede con uno de los caballeros su armadura no responde.

Hyoga entra en la casa de virgo, mira a Shun con gran ternura como medita, mas Shun se percata de que el esta ahí, abre los ojos y lo mira con tristeza.

Mi armadura no responde a mi llamado creo no ser digno de ella.-Mientras mira su armadura-

Hyoga se acerca, posa una rodilla en el suelo y pone la mano derecha en el hombro de Shun el cual comienza a llorar -No llores Shun- mientras dice esto con su otra mano seca las lagrimas de Shun y acaricia su rostro, Shun abraza desenfrenadamente a Hyoga.

En la cueva.

He regresado con los caballeros mitológicos señor Cronos.

Cronos los mira- Nenmsis la Esfinge, Circe el Minotauro, Anteo el Ladon y Antea la Harpía –mientras eran pronunciados aparecía cada caballero- Ustedes serán dirigidos por Belerofontes y me traerán a Hyoga el tiene el poder de congelar estos barrotes y así poderlos romper –Todos asienten con la cabeza y se retiran- Belerofontes también tráeme a Athena .

II Parte

Nenmsis la Esfinge

En la mansión Kido.

Hyoga esta en el bar pensando en lo desconsolado que esta su Shun, el cual no ha podido controlar el poder de la armadura, mientras Ikki entra en el bar y pone una mano en el hombro de Hyoga.

Que tienes, es por Shun?

Así es no ha podido controlar el poder de la armadura-Mientras congela la bebida que esta enfrente de el-

No te preocupes tarde o temprano lo lograra, mi hermano es muy fuerte en el fondo mas debemos seguir dando le nuestra amistad

Hyoga agacho la cabeza y el cabello cubre su rostro, piensa-Si supieras que hay algo mas entre nosotros-

Hyoga no t…… se escucha un gran estruendo en la parte frontal de la mansión

Ikki, Hyoga y Shun salen corriendo y ven al caballero el cual porta una mascara, Saori sale y decide ver lo sucedido.

Hyoga se prepara para atakar- Quien eres tu?

Soy Nenmsis la Esfinge

Es un caballero femenino -dice Shun- Ella hizo esto?

El caballero femenino ríe macabramente –Vengo por Hyoga y Athena-

Quien te mando? Responde –Ikki habla energicamente

No te gustaría saberlo caballerito.

Alas infernales- el atake sale despedido hacia ella choca en su armadura y se desvanece.

¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! Creo que probaran mi poder- su ki comienza aumentare detrás de ella se ve una esfinge- Doble Zarpa- detrás de ella sale una gran ráfaga, los caballeros salen volando y se estrellan en los muros de la mansión, el atake los aplasta poco a poco.

De repente un gran cosmos detiene el atake de Nenmsis –No lastimaras a mis caballeros- dice Saori, Nenmsis se le queda viendo y los caballero caen al suelo.

Nenmsis ríe un poco- Esta bien Athena entonces los esperamos en el santuario cuando lleguen espero estén preparados para lo peor –desaparece-

III Parte

Batalla Mitológica

Los caballeros van con dirección al santuario junto con Athena al llegar a la casa de Aries – Mis caballeros tendrán que ir a sus casa mientras yo iré al recinto de Athena- cada caballero llega a su casa y se pone su armadura correspondiente, mas Shun se pone la armadura de Andrómeda se coloca enfrente de la armadura de virgo dándole la espalda, se pone en flor de loto, cierra sus ojos y comienza a meditar.

Aparece una gran persona en las puertas de la casa de libra- Esas armas se ven fabulosas

Shyru voltea rápidamente- Quien eres? Muéstrate

El caballero se deja ver- soy Anteo de Ladon

Shyru se pone en posición de combate

Shyru se precipita a su atake -El Dragón naciente

La boca del dragón- detrás de anteo aparece un gigantesco dragón el cual se traga al dragón naciente de Shyru.

No puede ser detuvo mi dragón naciente

Veras un verdadero dragón GIGA DRAGÓN- el dragón aparece de nuevo y golpea a Shyru con todo, este sale volando y azotando contra un pilar y cae drásticamente al suelo- No se levantara ya –se da la media vuelta y se dirige a la salida

No espera –Shyru se levanta poco a poco- no he terminado contigo (se escucha la música típica de Shyru jajajaja) los 100 dragones de Rozan.

No se como pudiste aguantar mi giga dragón, pero no volverá a ocurrir, La manzana de oro.

Las dos energías chocan y provoca un tremendo estruendo la casa de libra brilla y de repente el brillo se desvanece, Anteo esta parado y sonriendo, mientras Shyru yace en el suelo inconsciente.

Eres un gran caballero de Athena- sonríen y de su boca brota un poco de sangre después cae desplomado al suelo.

IV Parte

El Poder del León

Mientras en la casa de leo se escucha una gran batalla.

Ikki acabo de golpear a Antea y esta retrocede ya que su careta se trozo por el golpe, Antea comienza a ver varias Harpías van en hacia ella y comienzan arañarla, abre los ojos y mira con furia Ikki.

Las 10 dagas- las plumas de sus brazos salen disparados hacia Ikki, estas se convierten en dagas.

Alas infernales- las dagas salen volando hacia los lados clavándose en las columnas.

¡Grrrrrr! Eres fuerte, Plumas Diabólicas- de su pecho salen varias plumas rojas las cuales se clavan en la armadura de ikki y sueltan una gran descarga.

¡hiiiiii! –Ikki aguanta las descargas

Y para terminar contigo, Elemental– en su manos se forma una esfera de luz de cuatro colores los cuales pertenecen a los elementos, lo lanza hacia Ikki este se impacta en su cuerpo formando un espiral que lo lastima mas.

Alto voltaje-las plumas caen al suelo pero la espiral absorbe el atake, Ikki sonríe –Al ponerme esta armadura el espíritu de Aioria me enseño unos cantos poderes, Esfera de Tiempo- la esfera absorbe la energía de la espiral y es lanza contra Antea, la armadura de la Harpía termina siendo polvo y ella cae al suelo. Ikki se sienta y la armadura de leo regresa a su forma original, Ikki cierra los ojos y queda inconsciente por lo cansado de la batalla.

V Parte

La Perdición

Las cadenas de Shun comienza a alterarse –el enemigo esta cerca, Hyoga deséame suerte- en la entrada de puerta se ve al caballero.

Creo que me toca pelear contigo.

Eres el caballero femenino –se levanta- ataka cadena nebular –esta se enrolla en el cuello de Nenmsis.

Nenmsis toma la cadena y la jala- este juguetito es tuyo –sonríe- Doble Zarpa.

Shun resiste el atake pero algunas partes de su armadura se trozan.

¡haaaaaa! No me rendiré vapor nebular –el vapor llega a la armadura de Nenmsis, mas no pasa nada.

Ese pequeño atake no me detendrá.

No puede ser entonces prueba esto Tormenta Nebular, una vez que la cadena queda en posición no tienes salvación.

No entiendes verdad caballero de virgo, inclina la cabeza y dice en voz baja- la perdición – el atake de la cadena se detiene exactamente en la nuca de Nenmsis Shun comienza escuchar música muy tranquilizadora, la cadena cae al suelo y Shun queda paralizado, piensa-quiero estar contigo, quiero estar contigo, Hyoga, Hyoga- Nenmsis truena los dedos y la armadura de Shun se desquebraja en su totalidad.

HYYYYOOOOOGAAAAAAAAAAAA¡¡¡

VI Parte

Mi Shun

Hyoga siente el cosmos de Shun disminuir, corre hacia la casa de virgo para rescatar a su Shun, pero una voz lo detiene.

Alto caballero de Acuario.

Hyoga mira para todos lados y no ve a nadie- no te ocultes caballero.

Cae al suelo y sonríe- soy Circe de Minotauro

Será mejor que te vayas no eres rival para mi.

Eso crees tu, La gran caída.

Hyoga se agacha y lo toma de las piernas así esquivando el atake –te lo dije- le congela las piernas, Circe lo golea en la cara y lo aleja de el.

No podrás con esto, El laberinto de creta- de la nada Hyoga parece en un laberinto, toca los muros y estos son reales –Shun espera un poco mas- camina por el laberinto y ser escucha la risa Circe –no saldrás de aquí Hyoga

Eso crees tu- alza las mano- Rayo Aurora- el laberinto comienza a congelarse y no se escucha ningún ruido, golpea el muro y este se desmorona ante el, Circe esta congelado a unos pocos metros de el, Hyoga lo golpea en la cara y a Circe le sucede lo mismo que el laberinto –te dije que no serias rival para mi- Hyoga sale corriendo hacia la casa de virgo –ya voy mi Shun

VII Parte

Quiero Estar Contigo

Shun, Shun, donde estas?

Esta aquí.-dice Nenmsis

Que le hiciste?.

Juego con el.

Hyoga se enoja-(mas bien se pone celoso) –Polvo de Diamantes-

Doble Zarpa- Detiene el atake.

Maldición -alza lo brazos, piensa: este atake será tan fuerte como la ejecución aurora- Rayo Aurora- Suelta el atake, pero Nenmsis se alcanza a mover pero aun así el atake le congelo la mitad del cuerpo, mas este se ríe aun– de que te ríes?

Mira detrás de mi- ella se quita y hay un cuerpo encadenado, era Shun y el poder del rayo aurora lo congelo en su totalidad.

Nooooooooooo, Shuuuuuunnnnnn.

La colisión de dos mundos- el atake fue tan fuerte que tumbo a Hyoga y la mitad del cuerpo de Nenmsis se trono y cayo muerta.

Hyoga no se podía levantar ya que el atake lo daño mucho, tuvo que arrastrarse para alcanzar a su Shun, al llegar una voz se escucha.

Deja lo ahí Hyoga a muerto con tu atake.

Hyoga comienza desencadenar a Shun, lo toma en sus brazos –Calentare tu cuerpo con mi cosmos aunque me cueste la vida- comienza a encender su cosmos al máximo.

No te dejare, Explosión Universal- comienzan a aparecer constelaciones alrededor de Belefontes

Hyoga acaricia la cara de su Shun -perdóname por lo que are Shun…, mas aun quiero estar contigo. EJECUCIÓN AURORA- sin hacer ningún movimientos su cosmos explota y la casa de virgo brilla al desaparecer el brillo sale vapor del hielo.

Athena, Ikki y Shyru corren a la casa de virgo, al entrar se quedan asombrados ya que Belerofontes esta congelado y Hyoga sostiene a Shun con una mano en al cintura y la otra en el cabello del mismo y besándole la boca, mientras Shun lo abraza fuertemente, los dos tiene los ojos cerrado pero con lagrimas, lo único malo de la ejecución aurora es que también los alcanzo a ellos y los congelo en esa posición, mas la armadura de virgo quedo a atrás de ellos.

No sabia esto, Shun- cierra los ojos y de ellas salen lagrimas, se da la media vuelta y se retira del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra.

En la cueva se ve el cuerpo de cronos el cual alza al cabeza y le brillas los ojos –Saldré de aquí a como de lugar-

Cont…..

Nota:

Este fanfic esta dedicado a Erika ya que ella tuvo al idea de que hicieran un fanfic de este tipo espero que les guste, por que hay algunas cosa no me gustaron a mi, ya que no estoy acostumbrado a escribir yaoi, ustedes se darán cuenta .


End file.
